


Blue

by cinnamonivy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, i cried a bit while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonivy/pseuds/cinnamonivy





	Blue

Her eyes were blue, a vibrant aquamarine. They were the sort of eyes that make you stop for a second and stare. They'd been the first things he's noticed about her that first day they'd met. Those eyes had met his across the classroom and she'd smiled. He looked away awkwardly, hoping she hadn't seen him staring. Why would this beautiful girl smile at him?

Her dress was blue, icy pale and dotted with clear rhinestones. She danced like gravity didn't affect her at all. The orchestra ended the suite and she bowed. The other dancers faded into the background. None of them compared to her. He stood up, clapping too loudly, but he didn't really care. She looked right at him, her face lighting up with a smile.

The flowers in her bouquet were sky-blue on their wedding day. Her long blonde hair was braided with threads of silver ribbon. She was beautiful, an ice princess in the snow outside the church. Her bright blue eyes admired the diamond ring she wore, the ring he'd chosen for her. He barely heard her family's muttered complaints that she could do better.

The peeling paint in the apartment they'd bought together was blue, or at least it had been. His face had fallen when they'd first seen their new home, but she'd somehow managed to make it bearable. He promised that once he made that breakthrough, he would buy them a house outside of the city. Once the laboratory gave him that bonus, they'd have somewhere where they could spend their lives together.   
  
The note that she'd brought home from the doctor's was blue. Diagnosis— Terminal. He'd promised that he'd find a way to save her. He'd tried so hard to get a grant from the lab, but every request to research her illness was denied. He'd watched her slip, her breathing becoming more and more labored, her already tiny body becoming even thinner and paler.

The glass of the containment chamber was blue. He laid her down, delicately, as if she too was glass. Perhaps once she would have protested to him stealing from the company for her, but now she was too weak to do much of anything. He'd been afraid at first. So many wires and tubes, so many things that could go wrong, but he was desperate. He couldn't let her go.

The ice on his hands was tinted blue. The vials of chemicals lay shattered around him, and he was choking on the freezing mist. Jets of cold shot up his veins as he reached for her, knowing that she would wake up alone. He gasped out an apology to the frozen woman, but she couldn't hear him.

Her skin was pale blue through the ice. The years had not affected her. She still looked just as she had ten years ago when she'd been frozen. But, the years hadn't affected him either, he mused bitterly. Just like the woman he loved, he too was isolated inside a machine, surrounded by the cold. All these years, and he was no closer to saving her. But even if he could, why would she stay with someone more machine than man?

The gloves pulling open the case were dark blue. He couldn't feel the icy fog that billowed out of the chamber. He couldn't feel anything. He picked up her comatose form carefully, as if he might break her. This might not even work, but what did they have to lose? Everything, the voice in the back of his head whispered. Why would anyone help her after everything he'd done? The people he'd hurt, the lives he'd ruined. The news had said that the cure was still in the trial stages, but any glimmer of hope was still a possibility of saving her.

The liquid nitrogen leaking from the snapped tube was blue. The cop who'd fired was somewhere nearby. It was an accident, they kept repeating, an accident. It didn't matter. The air was burning his lungs with every attempt to draw breath. This fiery pain was the only thing he'd felt in so long. He didn't care. She was safe. That's all that mattered. He looked up at the hospital, the slightest movement worsening the burn. She was safe.

When she opened her eyes, the sky outside the window was blue.


End file.
